El ático y las flores
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: [Spoiler Alert - Referencias al manga] Y ahí estaba, inmóvil y sin respirar. Había ocurrido apenas unas horas atrás pero parecía que habían pasado años con lo demacrado que se veía. El cabello desordenado no ayudaba mucho. Le observó un momento, notó las flores que traía en las manos.


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

 _Erwin x Levi  
_

 _Y ahí estaba, inmóvil y sin respirar. Había ocurrido apenas unas horas atrás pero parecía que habían pasado años con lo demacrado que se veía. El cabello desordenado no ayudaba mucho._ _Le observó un momento, notó las flores que traía en las manos_

 _._

 _ **[ NOTAS ]**_ 1\. Spoilers - Referencias al manga a partir del capítulo 84.

2\. Also... Hay un desajuste con los hechos reales (las flores) pero qué importa, esto es un fanfic jajajajaja

.

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

 _Los amo~_

 _._

* * *

 **El ático y las flores  
**

 **.**

Ocho de los nueve soldados restantes de la Legión preparaban todo para marchar de vuelta a las murallas justo al anocher: las pocas pertenencias, las bengalas restantes, el traslado de Sasha quien aún se encontraba perdida en el umbral de dolor y el resguardo de los libros encontrados en el sótano de la familia Jeager.

El noveno soldado, por su parte, había vuelto al ático de una casa pequeña en algún lugar de Shiganshina. Una última despedida.

El cuerpo del comandante Erwin se encontraba recostado en una cama. Horas antes, Hange le había ayudado a llevarlo hasta aquella habitación, le habían acomodado y él había utilizado su propia capa para cubrirle el rostro. Había sido el menor gesto que ambos, a nombre de toda una nación, habían podido brindarle al hombre que luchó con capa y espada para dirigirlos hasta la verdad.

Retiró la prenda de su cara para observarlo antes de, probablemente, nunca volver. Y ahí estaba, inmóvil y sin respirar. Había ocurrido apenas unas horas atrás pero parecía que habían pasado años con lo demacrado que se veía. El cabello desordenado no ayudaba mucho.

Estiró su mano y con sus dedos ordenó el cabello rubio: partido de izquierda a derecha pasando algunos mechones por detrás de la oreja.

No se arrepentía de su decisión, ni aún sabiendo que ésta afectaría a todos en las murallas. Sin embargo, era claro que no podía evitar sentir tristeza.

Escuchó el golpe en la madera de alguien tocando a la entrada.

-Capitán... - era Armin.

Le observó un momento, notó las flores que traía en las manos. Cubrió de nuevo el rostro de Erwin y se acercó al chico.

-Yo quería... dar mis respetos al comandante -extendió sus brazos con flores en mano y agachó la cabeza.

Aún con el nudo en la garganta de minutos atrás, ese pequeño detalle terminó de sentar la paz completamente. Las tomó.

-Sólo recuerda que debemos marcharnos pronto - Armin asintió.

Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la mesa de noche a un costado de la cama. Escuchó los pasos del menor acercarse y parar frente al cuerpo en ella. Tomó la botella polvorienta que había cerca y la limpió lo más que pudo. Dejó las flores dentro y de su cantimplora vertió agua para que no murieran tan pronto.

-Lo siento mucho, capitán...Debería ser el comandante... -su voz comenzó a quebrarse y las lágrimas a resbalar por su rostro- ... Y no yo quien estuviera hablando en este momento con usted...

Hubo un silencio.

-Si lloriqueas, estarás echando a la basura el esfuerzo de esos dos por mantenerte a salvo. Eres tú quien al final está aquí, demuéstrame que nadie se ha equivocado.

Escuchó más jadeos tratando de controlarse, el moqueo y las ganas de soltarse a llorar junto a una inhalación profunda y un susurro exclamando 'tiene razón' antes de gritar:

\- ¡GRACIAS, COMANDANTE ERWIN! -Lo inesperado del volumen de su voz hizo que se volteara justo para ver al pequeño soldado pararse firme con los ojos bien cerrados, la boca apretada, su brazo izquierdo en la espalda y el derecho empuñado en su corazón. Un saludo perfecto y sincero. -Marcharé primero.

Y se despidió con una mirada decidida en sus ojos. Lo observó marcharse con algo haciéndole ruido en su pecho: El reconocimiento de lo valiosa que había sido la vida de aquel comandante al que aún días antes de marcharse a la misión nadie le tenía fe.

Se giró frente al cuerpo y él también, firme pero con la cabeza gacha, hizo el saludo militar.

-... Gracias, Erwin -susurró y dio paso a la salida- Hasta pronto.


End file.
